


Comforter Conversations

by A_SmallSmidgen_0f_Spice



Category: BnHA, Boko No Hero Anime, My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou x Reader, F/M, Katsuki Bakugou x fem!reader, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_SmallSmidgen_0f_Spice/pseuds/A_SmallSmidgen_0f_Spice
Summary: Part two to Pillow Talk!Katsuki finally confesses and you are eager to reciprocate his emotions. All charters are 18+ as they usually will be for any nsfw pieces here!
Relationships: Katsuki Bakugou x Reader
Kudos: 129





	Comforter Conversations

The cool night air carried moon light illumination that cast downward into two individuals sitting on a bed, one of them was amused and secretly flattered while the other was silently fuming with pure embarrassment.   
“So, yeah that's why I did, uh what I did” Baugou made no attempt to look at you,the embarrassment flooding his system was causing his face to flush rose and his heart to beat in a sporadic tempo. You stifled another giggle once more as you looked at the infamous hard ass of UA now blushing and shuffling nervously from one leg to another. 

Your admiration for Bakugou had been pushed aside through your years at UA, there was simply no rhyme or reason for why he would feel any similar way and you didn’t dare threaten the unspoken friendship you shared with him. Though that friendship was the same as all the other members of the bakusquad, you wanted something more. Significantly more. Each time you saw that look in his eyes, the one that appeared more soft, appeared when he saw you made your heart skip a beat. His smirk, his attitude, tenacity and everything that made Bakugou himself you noticed and you fell in love with each one. Yet, you never acted on any feeling out of fear of rejection which was absolutely possible since Bakugou was never known for his soft accepting side, but you knew it was there. 

This compilation of unrequited feelings, ones pushed so deep down for so long, finally seemed to burst from your chest once you returned from your trip. The moment you stepped into your UA dorm you instantly noticed the way your room had changed. Someone had been in here and attempted to cover their tracks. The dresser had clothes missing, your shirt and, much to your utter horror, a pair of panties, but then you moved to your bed. The scent of caramel and spices almost knocked you over, but once you sank into the warm, and surprisingly freshly washed sheets you began to piece together what had happened. That familiar spicy caramel scent floated around you and made you feel comforted and safe, just as you knew you would always feel in Bakugou’s arms.   
‘Looks like i’ll need to have a talk with Bakugou about his infatuation with my pillows”   
The welcoming warmth of the sheets and pillows broke once you heard a subtle hint of something against the thin drywall of one of the rooms from the hallway accompanied by muffled groans. Immediately your face flushed with the realization that someone was exceptionally lucky tonight, you bega to go through who could possibly up at this hour and with who.   
‘Let’s see, there's Kiri, Mineta, Shoji.. Katsuki’  
Your mind blanked at the idea that Bakugou could be with someone right now, a flare of green jealousy crackled your chest as you found yourself pressing up against your door to try and catch the sound of a name, your name. It was soft, muffled by something, but you most certainly heard it and a powerful blush came over your cheeks and a coil of heat settled in your lower stomach.   
Suddenly all the outlying pieces connected and an idea popped into your skull, a sly smirk came over your countenance as you scampered to grab one of your “special pillows” , as you had newly dubbed them, and went to slip into the hallway to finally confront the explosive blond. 

And so came to this moment, Bakugou had just admitted to you his emotions and his, admittedly invasive, solution to his unrequited feelings. You finished your giggling fit and looked at Bakugou, his wheat colored hair had turned silver in the moonlight, his eyes held an embarrassment but also a more subtle emotion, one barely veiled behind his anger. 

“Go ahead and laugh then! It’s not my fault, it’s your fault shitty women! I-“ You quickly leaned in, two hands cupped his jaw as your soft lips connected to his, effectively silencing him. Those feelings, those damn feelings of want and love, came crashing over you in the shape of a raging fire, and from the way Bakugou eagerly returned the kiss gave you, you knew he felt the same. 

“Guess that means you like me back huh, Princess?” You smiled and draped your arms over his neck as his arms came to wrap around the dip of your lower back, you shared another kiss. 

“I suppose it does, the question is: what are you gonna do about it?” Bakugou smirked and a small growl passed over his lips, cherry eyes bore into you as his lips went from your lips in a slow and sultry rhythm to the side of your neck, soft sighs escaped you. 

“Is this ok? You do want this, right?” You gave a chaste kiss to his temple, the tips of his ears burning red like his cheekbones as his lips found the point of where your neck met your shoulder and you shuddered. 

“Katsuki, I want you. I’ve wanted you for a while now, so take me.” Bakugou gave a deep growl, one that made your thighs tense around the sudden knee Bakugou put between them as he loomed over you, his mouth hungrily kissing each portion of skin he could, singing your praises with each searing touch of his lips. Once his hungry kisses along your neck and shoulders became shockingly harsh bites did you begin to gasp and pant. His name reached his ears in a needy whine as he dipped his chilled hands under your thin shirt to run along your sides and a shudder, violent and inviting, scurried up your spine. 

You whined again as his knee came to press snuggly against your clothed core as his hands slide over your breast to massage and pinch your nipples, the fact that no bra was present to impede his hands wandering path made Bakugou smirk against the space between your breasts, his teeth skimmed over the sensitive area before moving to roll his tongue against one of your harden buds while his other hand tentatively went down to your soiled panties, when the calloused pads of his fingers felt your wet slit and went to circle your clit, a practically feral snark broke his demeanor and the sucking on your nipple turned into a harsh bite. Your first true shriek cut through the air, but Bakugou quickly pulled away from your breast to place a hand over your mouth, a snarl came over his face. 

“Your voice is addicting Princess, but you gotta keep it down. Unless, you want them to hear you.” His smirk aided to the intensity his now dilated eyes held while his lazy stroking of your clit turned into two wide digits entering you. A sharp gasp cut your breath off as your heavy breathing became moans and groans of his name as each point when his fingers became knuckle deep did his thumb come up to swipe against your clit.

“That’s it baby, let everyone know who’s making you feel this good.” That coil, hot and toe curling, began to tighten but in a way unlike any other. Above you, Bakugou was easing himself out of his sweatpants while his free hand scooped up your leg to place it over his shoulder, his bare shoulder was scorching but it only added to the heat flooding your buzzing system. Your eyes, hazy and lust filled, looked away from Bakugou kissing the inside of your thigh and down to his weeping cock. The precum was shining in the silvery light as it trailed down his shaft to pool on your thigh, his legs straddled your thigh as he rocked his hips against your plump skin, his soft breaths against your inner thigh made you mewl, but you wanted more. On the cusp of your climax, you moved a shaky hand to grip his wrist, his fingers stilled and his cherry eyes moved to your face. 

“I wanna make you feel good, Katsu. Let me-“ Your eyes landed on his cock, the leaking tip a deep rose color as the pearly precum chilled your skin, your tongue subconsciously came out to wet your lips. Bakugou pulled away, he pumped himself slowly to alleviate the almost painful ache as his eyes gazed into yours. You rose up to your knees and shuffled to be laying on your stomach in front of his cock, your tongue coming out to lick a wet stripe along the thick veins on the underside. A sigh passed his lips as he rolled his head back, but before you could take him into your mouth Bakugou gently positioned you to be on your back, your confusion clear. 

“It’s only fair Princess, besides I’ve been wanting to taste you for years.” Not a moment later Bakugou dropped between your legs to begin feasting on your cunt. You cried out, head thrown back in bliss and his burning hand gripped your plush thighs for dear life, his mouth alternated between encircling your clit and his tongue dipping between your folds. Your breath fanned his aching cock which brushed against your cheek from your position below him. You felt his growl against you, the following heated slap to your ass caused you to jolt. 

“Use your mouth more, dumbass.” You shuddered at his sudden commanding tone, his eyes glaring at you as he shuffled his hips to gently hit his cock against your cheek. You reached up to kiss his cock before hollowing your cheeks to suck harshly on the tip, the precum dribbling down your throat. His loud groans spurred you on but the angle prevented you from completely taking him in as you wanted. You groaned in pleasure as Bakugou added two fingers, his quickly found that special spot that made your eyes roll back as you bobbed your head upwards on his length, your hand stroking what you couldn’t reach, still an unsatisfied feeling hit you and you had enough. Your ankles locked over his neck, pressing him deeper into your cunt and you used the leverage to roll you and Bakugou onto your sides. The shift made him gasp against your cunt but it also allowed you to take Bakugou’s cock deeper and your hand which stroked him went to squeeze his balls gently. He moaned fully as his tongue moved faster against your clit, his fingers driving harder. Gathering the spilt dribbling from the corner of your mouth, you lubricated your digits and slowly eased them into the tight hole of Bakugou’s ass. The blond eating you hissed in slight discomfort, but your skilled mouth applied ample pleasure as your free hand fondled his balls, all factors combined made it easier for Bakugou to adjust to the sudden stretch. 

“Yeah baby, didn’t know you were so into playing with my ass-“ A sharp gasp cut him off once you pressed into a certain place within him that made his entire body tense. - but I guess I didn’t expect you to be so hungry for my cock.” 

You wanted to retort, but the way his hips began to thrust his cock into your mouth and throw back to make your now two fingers dive deeper made you whine. That similar heat was rising fast as Bakugou licked long stripes over your clit as he added another finger, his free hand came to spread you open while your thighs clenched around his head. Suddenly, a dam broke and you arched towards his touch while his short thrusts became sporadic. In the blinding seconds of your climax you hadn’t noticed Bakugou’s hand, the one that had been spreading you, cake down to press your lips down to take him completely as he buried his cock deep into your hot throat. His moans were muffled by your cunt, but the vibrations of his voice were clearly felt. The hot sticky trails of white cum slipped down your tongue, igniting your taste buds and making you pull him deeper in. You swallowed and Bakugou groaned. 

You both pulled away, panting like animals but still in one another’s embrace. The air was hot, your bodies on fire as Bakugou kissed you with a fiery need for more. His hand created burning trails down your sides as he pulled you into his lap, his back falling against the headboard as you fell onto his chest. Your eyes barely opened wide enough to see the other’s blissful face, your skin felt on fire as his hand came to squeeze your ass, you jumped when he pinched the skin and in retaliation you bit the side of his neck, he grunted. 

“God you’re perfect and oh so mine. No one else will have you, got that Princess.” His mouth crashed against yours as your hand tangled in his ash blond locks, his hand trailed down your back and over your ass to position his cock to your entrance. You eagerly let him slip inside you, and your vision exploded like fireworks. The stretch felt heavenly, the aching pit in your core quelled as you became adjusted, and Bakugou was none the more composed. 

“Shit, you’re tight. Probably never had such a big cock before huh? Oh, but you take me so well. I wanna fill you so badly.” You could only whimper and nod and he guided you hips to move in a quick rhythm, his grunts and groans drowning out your own high pitched gasps and moans, but he heard yours clearly. 

“You’re mine Princess, I won’t let anyone else have you. You're my baby, my woman, say it.” He moves you to begin bouncing on his cock and each time your ass landed on his thighs did his tip kiss your cervix. You both became louder, but being so lost in each other’s presence and lust makes you lose all other cares. His demand didn’t register fast enough for him, so to punish you had flipped you over, face down and ass up. His pace was a constant pounding of his hips, the sound of his balls slapping your clit scent yourself crying out for more. 

“Say it, baby. Tell me your mine.” You arched your back more to allow a deeper angle, and Bakugou took full advantage. He gripped your round ass and pulled you back into his fast and rough thrusts, his cock buried so deep only to be badly inside filled and emptied you in rapid succession, the sensation took your breath away. You couldn’t summon your voice to give him an answer, his irritation evident as he turned to be straddling one leg and holding the other close to his chest, his pace resumed but became sloppy. Your own tightening coil was close to snapping and judging by the way his eyes glowed with love and lust towards you and how his grip tightened said how close he was to cumming as well.   
“Dammit (y/l), fucking say it.” His fingers came to dance over your clit, his palm heated with his quirk as it quickly circled your clit. You moaned out his name, whomever was sleeping in the next room surely wouldn’t be anymore. Bakugou called your name like a mantra as he scooped your legs to be over his shoulder and he leaned forward to press your knees to your chest, the last moments of his thrusting ended with the duel release of your climaxes.   
“I’m yours, Katsuki. I’m yours fuck-!” You cried out as you came hard, your body shook and your arms encircled Bakugou who had his teeth over the junction of your neck, the muffled yell of your name against your shoulder buzzed your skin. Heat spread throughout your body as Bakugou’s cum painted your pulsing walls white, the blond’s body trembled from the sheer force his climax came with. 

You both took a moment to catch your lost breath, your hold on him and his hold on you never wavered until his breathing evened out and he pulled away. His eyes took in every detail. Your sweaty body, messy hair, the bruises and bites all along your thighs and up to your neck, your eyes which look to him with such longing. You looked beautiful to him, and he couldn’t resist kissing you with all the love he could muster, the mix of his taste and yours mingled in the kiss, his forehead pressed against yours in a silent touch of his body. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders and your legs locked over his hips which allowed him an easy way to move you to the head of the bed. He got up, his body heat missed, but he came back with a bottle of water from his dresser and baby wipes. He handed you the cool water and began kisses and cleaning your skin as you drank. The sight of Katsuki Bakugou kissing your thighs as he cleaned his cum off your cunt was a memory you wanted to singe into your brain. Once he was done, he cleaned himself off and wrapped you in his embrace, the covers completely smelling of him as you snuggled into his side. 

His arms caged around you as you pressed your face into the crook of his neck, his nose buried into your hair and a content sigh came over you but before you could fully sink into a sleepy slumber, Bakugou spoke. 

“So does this mean I get to keep one of your pillows?”


End file.
